villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dong Zhuo
Dong Zhuo (董卓), style name: Zhongying (仲穎), is a historically warlord who while originally was subjugating other lands as an officer, managed to seize power in the Han capital Luoyang during its time of chaos. He would rule with an iron grip for years as a cruel and wicked tyrant before the his own death via an assasination. In the most fictional media, he is usually one of the main antagonists in the early chapters of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms novel and game as well as the early stages of the Dynasty Warriors video game series. This status of his has been played up further via his portrayals in the Knights of Valour video game series in both the third installment and PS4 installment. The said novel and adaptations from it would often show Dong Zhuo to be an obese man that was possessed notable strength. History During the events of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Liu Bei and Cao Cao, then acting officers of the Han before Cao Cao's rebellion, arrive at Luoyang to forcefully remove Zhuo from power and lay siege to Luoyang. Dong Zhuo was sends many officers out including his own foster son Lu Bu, a man said to be the strongest warrior in the land and rumored to be invincible. The Han forces meet with heavy casualties from Lu Bu especially over the other troops and generals but eventually are able to make their way passed him to Dong Zhuo's palace. The capture of Luoyang is a significant step for the Han as it represents the empire's renewed steps to clean up it's territories, removing implications of weakness and dishonor for the kingdom. Personality Dong Zhuo is a supremely callous, egotistical, and ruthless tyrant who has a penchant for labeling those who oppose him as "insects", "vermin", and "bugs" that should be squashed. He relies heavily on his most capable officers, such as Lu Bu, Hua Xiong, and Zhang Liao, and will not personally enter a battle unless he is left with little choice. Bad tempered and rude, he loves to lavish himself in luxury with fine wine, treasure, and women. He is also somewhat pampered and helpless, and unwilling to fight for himself. While he is often dies calling out for the aid of his soldiers or Lu Bu as he did in the novel. Despite this, there are times where he can be a cleaver force to be reckoned with if he's forced to use his wits in just a few situations. Gallery Dong_Zhuo_Portrait.jpg|Dong Zhuo in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Dong_Zhuo_(ROTK9).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX portrait. Dong_Zhuo_(ROTK10).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms X portrait. Dong_Zhuo_(ROTK11).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait. Dongzhuo-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait. Dong_Zhuo_(ROTK12TB).jpg|Sangokushi 12 Taisenban portrait. Dong_Zhuo_(domestic_young)_-_RTKXIII.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIII portrait. Dong_Zhuo_(SSDO).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Dong Zhuo Concept Artwork (DW2).jpg|Dong Zhuo in Dynasty Warriors 2. Dong Zhuo Concept Artwork (DW3).png|Dong Zhuo in Dynasty Warriors 3. 428251.jpg|Dong Zhuo in Dynasty Warriors 4. Dong Zhuo DW5.jpg|Dong Zhuo in Dynasty Warriors 5. Dong zhuo DW6.jpg|Dong Zhuo in Dynasty Warriors 6. Dongzhuo-dw7art.jpg|Dong Zhuo in Dynasty Warriors 7. Dong_Zhuo.jpg|Dong Zhuo in Dynasty Warriors 8. Dong_Zhuo_(DW9).png|Dong Zhuo in Dynasty Warriors 9. Dong_Zhuo_-_1994TV(1).jpg|Dong Zhuo in Romance of the Three Kingdoms (1994). 4b02e76589e84.jpg|Dong Zhuo in K.O.3an Guo. Dong_Zhuo_Drama_Collaboration_(ROTK13_DLC).png|Dong Zhuo in Three Kingdoms (2010). Dong_Zhuo_(DWLM).png|Dong Zhuo in the Dynasty Warriors live-action film. Trivia *It is unknown of Dong Zhuo was historically obese, as his appearance as such is most likely a carry-over from the original Romance of the Three Kingdoms novel. Category:Male Category:Greedy Category:Tyrants Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Fictionalized Category:Video Game Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Master Manipulator Category:Warlords Category:Fighter Category:Parents Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Honorable Category:Lawful Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Saboteurs Category:Conspirators Category:Abusers Category:Envious Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Social Darwinists Category:Deal Makers Category:Oppressors Category:Necessary Evil Category:Provoker Category:Game Bosses Category:Strategic Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Master Orator Category:Opportunists Category:Betrayed Category:Cowards Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Jingoist Category:Military Category:Kidnapper Category:Crossover Villains Category:Trickster Category:Evil from the past Category:Murderer Category:Paranoid Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Brutes Category:Siblings Category:Disciplinarians Category:Mongers Category:Stalkers Category:Legacy